It Takes Two to Tango
by theprettylittlekendricker
Summary: Ally comes back to dance after a month off, only to find herself in a class with a bunch of little kids and none other than Stevie. She finds herself starting to have feelings for the girl, and she doesn't even know if Stevie is gay! (Stally; Stevie x Ally) [Sorry I suck at summaries]


**_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air_**

 ** _Clap, clap, clap like you don't care_**

 ** _Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care_**

 ** _(I know you care)_**

* * *

A month of her summer had already come and gone. Her mother would most likely say that the month of June was completely wasted on Ally's part, but she was just simply trying to relax on her summer vacation.

Her freshman year had been extremely stressful. She had put so much pressure on herself to come out of the year with straight A's, and found herself extremely disappointed when she ended up with a B in honors Geometry. Not to mention struggling socially, and trying to find out where she fit in. While other girls at school ran around with their boyfriends, Ally found herself totally uninterested in boyfriends. She began to realize that her lack of interest in boys was made up for by an interest in girls.

She felt that she deserved the right to just lay in bed all day. She spent most days binge watching shows on Netflix. When July rolled around, she knew her time for laying about all day had to come to an end. The summer dance season was about to begin. Ally dressed herself in a new pair of purple spandex, tights, and a bright blue sports bra.

* * *

She entered the dance studio, the latest model of Iphone in hand and her nude colored dance shoes which are affectionately referred to as "Foot Undeez." She checked the time on her phone and noted that she still had a few minutes before class started. She looked around the waiting area, scanning for familiar faces. All she saw were the faces of little girls, about nine or so, and an older girl she had never seen before.

The girl had jet black hair that was twisted into the perfect ballet bun. Ally quickly averted her eyes away, not wanting to stare at the girl and make her uncomfortable.

The door to Studio One opened and the teacher stood in the doorway, a signal for the girls to come in. Ally walked up to Mandy, the instructor, as she noticed all of the younger girls heading for the room as well.

"I'm going to be the oldest one, aren't I?" Ally asked, slightly irritated.

"No, I think there's one girl about the same age as you," Mandy answered.

Ally couldn't help but hope it was the girl she had seen only moments before. She looked back up from her painted toenails to notice Mandy by the stereo, checking names off of her attendance sheet.

"Is there a Stevie here?" Mandy asked as she looked between Ally and the rest of the younger girls. Everyone simply shook their heads. Mandy dropped her pen onto her folder and headed to the middle of the room to get class started.

"Well we'll just start stretching and maybe some friends will join us soon."

Just as Mandy had finished her statement, the girl, who Ally now presumed was Stevie (or did Mandy say Steffie?), walked into the room. Ally noticed as she walked with confidence and stopped in front of, no other than, Ally herself.

Ally couldn't control her eyes as they studied the girl in front of her. Her smooth, alabaster skin was adorned in a black, open backed leotard. Black spandex shorts matched her black leotard.

As the class began to stretch together, Ally's mind began to race. She was curious about Stevie. To distract herself from her thoughts, she began to have a secret competition with Stevie. She tried to do ever stretch better and bigger, and after awhile she felt that maybe Stevie was trying to do the same. When Stevie would drop into her full split, Ally would slide down into her nearly flat one as well. It almost felt as if they were constantly trying to outdo each other.

An hour of secret competition had passed as the class drew to a close. Ally dragged herself over to the shelves where she had put her phone and her favorite pair of sandals. Ally looked back as she strapped her sandals on, noticing Stevie approaching the shelves. Ally nervously tightened her ponytail as Stevie stopped right next to her. Ally was the first to speak, deciding to extend the figurative olive branch after their brutal, secret dance off.

"Hey, I'm Ally," she introduced herself, holding out her hand to the other teenager.

"Stevie," she responded breathlessly, her hand sliding into Ally's to give it a firm shake.

"So, did you just move here?" Ally questioned, dropping Stevie's hand and opting to watch Stevie retrieve her things instead.

"From Louisiana. You seem pretty cool, we should hang out sometime," Stevie told her with a warm smile. Ally held out her phone to Stevie, wanting her to input her number. Stevie chuckled softly as she took Ally's phone. Ally happened to pick up on the fact that Stevie's fingernails were trimmed quite short.

 _Lesbian. Score._ Ally thought as she waited on Stevie.


End file.
